Fates tattered and renewed
by Fred50208
Summary: A rift has opened to Middle Earth, pulling two 17 year old girls into a world they once knew as a beloved story. Their arrival will stir the fortunes and fates of Middle Earth. Follow the footsteps of two now elf girls, Sienna and Blaire, as they embark on the journey of a lifetime. No characters listed for spoiler reasons.
1. Middle Earth

**A short little into type thing. Hopefully the chapters will be much longer!**

I woke with a start, hitting my head on something, a rock or something else solid enough to hurt. But then again, why would a rock be above my head? I looked up, and of course, my luck, I was in a ditch under a tree. I had hit my head on a root. Ouch. Standing up, I did a slow 360 and watched the forest around me. Nothing seemed to be out of place, just a forest with birds chiping and the endless chatter of squirrels.

I began to walk slowly, until a sight made me abruptly stop. Rivendell? Woah, woah, woah, woah. Hold up. Rivendell was in _MIDDLE EARTH_. I was on _EARTH._ Plain old Earth. I slowly walked to the gates, and a woman came out. With elf ears. This confirmed my thoughts, I was no longer on Earth. She nodded and let me through without question, which was odd.

As I was wondering, I reached my hand to my ears in thought, and traced them. They were pointed, not round, like a human's. So suddenly I was in Middle Earth, and I was an _ELF_ too? I fought to keep myself from shaking from all of the thoughts. What brought me here? And why?!

'I need to find Elrond' I thought. I turned to the elf that walked by and asked, "Uh.. where would Elrond be at this time?"

He gave me an odd look but said, "The big building on the right."

"Thank you!" I smiled, and he returned it. At least that was over. I don't know these people, elves, I corrected myself, and I don't want to talk to these elves. Plain and simple.

I knocked on the big house's door and it was opened by a pretty she-elf with curling brown hair.

"Lady Arwen." I dipped my head. "I wish to speak with Lord Elrond."

"I shall tell him. Your name?" she asked, politely.

"Sienna. Sienna Cape." I responded, afterwards realizing I knew no elves with that last name. Bad mistake. Arwen walked off and nodded. I waited for quite a bit before she came back and summoned me.

When we walked into the room, Elrond excused Arwen and motioned for me to sit. I did so, on a rather cold stone bench.

"What do you wish to speak to me for, young elf?"

I took a deep breath before telling him my whole story. Including the fact I woke up in Rivendell, I'm not from this world, and in my world Lord of the Rings was a story. He watched me carefully through the entire story. Then he nodded.

"I heard a similar story earlier, you will see her soon. I also spoke with Gandalf the Gray. He says this has happened in the past. You passed through a rift to our world, and for a reason." He then turned and said, "Well, we best go find the other girl from your world." He stood up and motioned for me to follow. When I saw the girl he spoke of, I let out a happy cry and wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Blaire!"

She looked startled but thats soon turned to happiness, and she hugged me back, just as tight.

"Sienna!"

Elrond smiled opon the two girls. Then he spoke.

"So you do know each other. That comfirms the rift has opened. Your fate now rests in Middle Earth. I presume, since you say our world is a story in yours, you know about it. With this knowledge you can greatly help our world. You will follow the fellowship."

I stared at him, but me and Blaire nodded.

"Then it is settled. You will attend the Counsil tommorow. It starts at noon. Be there early."


	2. The Council of Elrond

**Switched to Third Person POV, confusing, I know.**

Sienna woke up early that morning, unable to sleep. Her fate had been decided, and she was excited. But fear also riddled those thoughts of excitment. She sighed, reluctantly forcing herself to get up from the comfortable elvish bed. She walked to the dresser, looking at herself in the mirror and smiling, before opening the dresser and looking at the clothes.

She pulled out a brown tunic with a slightly lowered top. Around the neck and top, it had beautifully sewn lighter brown and white details. She'd like to say the brown made her blue/gray eyes seem brighter. Then she dressed herself in some black leggings. Satisfied with her clothing, she opened a drawer that she had been told was hair items.

She brushed her hair slowly, then looked down in the drawer again. Happily she realized there was string, and tied her shoulder-length hair back in a pony tail, except her bangs, which were, almost, but not quite long enough to fit. She pushed them behind her ears, it looked wierd with them in front.

As she walked out of my room, she bumped into Blaire. Literally. They both exited their rooms at the same time and fell over each other's feet. Sienna couldn't contain her laughter, so she just laughed, and laughed. Blaire did too, untill they were both wheezing and leaning against the hallway walls. She retucked her hair behind her ears.

She looked over at Blaire. She looked amazing in a gray buttoned tunic, also wearing black leggings . It made her already bright green eyes shine. Her black hair also was in a pony-tail, but her hair was longer, so it reached her back, unlike Sienna's, which only tickled her neck. Sienna gave her another wide grin.

"We better be getting to the council soon." Blaire said, and Sienna nodded, the two of them walking together to the area where it was beng held. She was unsure of where to sit, but Blaire chose a seat next to the Lothlorien elves, and Sienna sat beside her. On her other side was Gandalf the Gray, who gave her a smile she returned.

We waited for a while untill Elrond began to speak.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summonded here to awnser the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate. This one doom." He turned to look at the hobbit in the group, "Bring forth the Ring, Frodo."

Frodo stood up, walked over, and gently placed the ring onto the table.

The council continued for some time, with constant bickering. The whole group went silent at what happened next, none expecting the little hobbit by the name of Frodo Baggins to stand.

"I will take it!" when he was unheard, he shouted again. "I will take it! I will take the ring into Mordor." He paused, then continued, "Although, I do not know the way."

Gandald stood and said, "I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins. For as long it is yours to bear.

Aragorn stood up next and spoke "If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will." he walked over to kneel by Frodo. "You have my sword."

Then Legolas stood. "And my bow." he said, walking to stand by Aragorn

"And my axe." Gimli said, giving Legolas a quick glare, the dwarves were not very fond of elves. Legolas saw the glare and returned it. The elves felt the same as the dwarves.

Boromir walked slowly towards Frodo.

"You carry the fates of us all, little one." He spoke. "If this is indeed the word of the Council, Gondor will see it done."

Sam appeared from the bushes and scrambled to stand by Frodo. " 's not going anywhere without me." He said, confidently.

"No, indeed it is hardly possible to seperate you two, even when he is summonded to secret council meetings and you are not." Elrond said, amusment laced in his words.

"Oi!" Merry called. "We're coming too!" And he and Pippin ran to stand beside Frodo and Sam.

"Anyway," Pippin said, "You need people of intelligence on this sort of misson. Quest." Pippin noticed people were staring at him and finished, slightly red faced, "Thing!"

Merry turned to him and murmered, "That rules you out, Pip."

She swallowed her amusment at Elrond's suprise of the two hobbits apparences, for she knew what was coming next.

"There shall be two others to follow you on this trek." Elrond said. "Sienna, Blaire, come forth."

Sienna exchanged a look with Blaire and stood up, and walked to stand beside Blaire, who stood near Legolas. She kept her head level and stared back at anyone who looked at her.

"You'd order women to come with us?! Lord Elrond, this trip is no place for women!"

Fury lit up Sienna's expression, and she stormed to Boromir, and opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind, but Elrond interupted.

"Sienna, go back and stand, we don't want Boromir getting hurt before the long journey." She gave Boromir a cheeky smile at that, and went back to stand by Blaire. Boromir flushed red at the laughter from the council. And she was happy Elrond stood up for her.

"But what use would an untrained fighter be?" Boromir challenged.

She turned to him and growled out, "You Mary-Sue! You think your Mr. Perfect, don't you!" Sienna challenged back. Blaire covered her mouth to supress a giggle.

"Whats a Mary-Sue?" he asked, confused.

"Someone who thinks their perfect, who thinks everyone likes them, and is usually treated like it!" she snapped, "And that fits you perfectly, considering your father loves you so much more than Faramir!"

Anger filled his expression. "What do you know of Faramir?!"

"I know he's alot kinder than you, he's smart, rather handsome, and your under-appreciated younger brother!"

Huge stare-down glare moment, engaged!

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder, and tried to shrug it off, assuming it was Blaire, but when it wouldn't let go, she turned, ready to snap at her. But it turned out it was not Blaire, it was Legolas, and furious blue-gray eyes met calm blue.

"You've proved yourself well today. No need to start a full out war about this." He said.

"Yes, it'd turn out a war far greater than anything Sauron could come up with." She responded, jokingly. Wait... he just suddenly caused her to change her mood. Creepy meter full.

He smiled, and Sienna returned it. She turned and gave Boromir a sharp glare, but walked to stand by Blaire.

"11 companions! So be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring."

And then Pippin just had to put in...

"Great! Where are we going?"

Sienna covered her mouth to try and stop the laughter that bubbled inside her, and that silenced it, but she was sure Blaire, who was beside her, and Merry, who was infront of her, could feel her body shake with the force of it.

She soon knew that Merry could tell, because he turned his head and smiled, and she swallowed the laughter and dropped her hand to smile back.

Elrond dissmissed all of the council, except the Fellowship.

"Blaire, Sienna, and the hobbits will need training. Boromir, Aragorn, I expect you to teach the hobbits well. Legolas, you should do well teaching the she-elves to shoot."

The men nodded, and Sienna spoke, having to get this off her chest.

"Lord Elrond?"

"Yes?"

"I would also like to learn the basics with a sword, close combat will probably be a nessasary skill."

"You prove a good point. Once Legolas is happy with your archery , you and Blaire both, you should go to Aragorn and Boromir to learn."

The fellowship nodded.

"You will leave, no matter your skill improvement, when my scouts return from finding the safest route.

"Dismissed." Elrond said, and stood up to walk to his study, and the Fellowship split and walked to the various areas they were staying, to sleep. In fact, it was late, and they needed rest.


	3. And the training Begins

She woke with renewed vigor, and dressed herself in a pale blue tunic and more black leggings. She did her hair similarly to yesterday, but when she saw Blaire in the hallway, her hair was down, in all it's half-back length curly black glory. She also dressed similarly to yesterday.

"Some-one's sticking to a modest hairdo!" Blaire teased.

"Oh, ha ha." Sienna shot back.

"You know your hair is pretty when it's down." Blaire gave her a smile. Sienna's cheeks flushed, and she muttered under her breath. She heard a door open behind her, and turned, to see a very tired looking Merry.

"Hey Merry?" she asked, bending down until she was his height.

"Wha?" he murmered sleepily, and she slapped him, across the cheek. His eyes shot open.

"Wake up." She replied, grinning ear to ear at his unamused expression. He tried to keep a strait face, but laughed eventually. Sienna kept her grin and turned to Blaire, "Come on, we better go find Legolas."

The archery range was easy enough to find, after a while. Legolas sat, twirling an arrow in his fingers. He looked up when they arrived.

"You're late" He teased. Blaire rolled her eyes. Sienna smiled.

"Well," he gestured to the bows lined up against a fence.

Sienna went for a larger bow, and traced her thumb along to carvings on the bow. Blaire picked one next to her, just as intricate.

Legolas nodded in approval at their choices. "Those are nice." he commented, and gestured for Sienna to come first.

She held up the bow, and he instructed her how to hold it right. Things like, "Lift your head, you won't be able to tell what your shooting at!" and "Spread your legs, you wouldn't want to fall over in a battle!" She rolled her eyes at him when he finally nodded in approval.

"Okay, shoot."

She glanced at him, but released the bow, elated it had actually hit the target the first time. In the bottom corner, but on the target!

"Lift your arm." he instructed, when she put another arrow in the bow. He walked over and lifted her arm. Moving it slightly to the right as well. "Close your left eye." He said. She was a bit wary, that was the side he stood on, but did. She then moved her arm slightly in the direction she thought correct and fired.

It nearly hit the center of the target. In her happiness, she gave Legolas a huge hug. He looked suprised, but seemed to enjoy it. Blaire raised her eyebrows and mimicked a lovey face, Sienna rolled her eyes and let go of Legolas. He smiled and moved to help Blaire.

She practiced firing for a while, and when Blaire had figured the basics out, he sat and watched. After a while he called, "Lunch Break!"

Sienna fired one last arrow, they were littered across the target, but as she practiced, they had closed in on the center, one even hitting it.

Aragorn, Boromir, and the hobbits walked over, to see the she-elves setting the bows on the rack again.

"Hows archery going?" Aragorn asked Legolas. He indicated the targets, the majority of the arrows on both near the center.

"Well I would hope they were doing well," Pippin commented, "They've been shooting for hours."

"It's harder than it looks!" Blaire protested. Sienna elbowed her. "Blaire." She murmered, "Your quiver."

"Oh!" Blaire said, flushing slightly pink, and running over to put the quiver back on the wall.

Sienna chuckled, earning her a glare from Blaire, which she tried to respond to with an innocent face. It didn't work.

They all walked to the, nicknamed by the hobbits, food area. It was fitting. She stared, wide eyed, at the food on the tables. Blaire elbowed her. "Stop staring! You look like a hobbit!" she joked.

"Hey!" Pippin commented. A teasing light creeped in his eyes."Even I don't look like that!"

"Peregrin Took! I will tie you to a target and leave you to the mercy of Blaire!" Sienna teased.

"Sounds fun! Lets do it!" Blaire commented. The elves turned to grin at Pip, who looked at them and announced with mock horror, "You wouldn't!"

By now the fellowship was laughing at them.

"I would!" Sienna comfirmed.

"Nooo!" Pippin ran to mide behind Merry, faking sobs. "Please don't hurt me!" But the fake crying turned to laughter, and Blaire and Sienna leaned on each other, laughing.

They ate in silence, there was too much good food to talk.

When people/elves/dwarf/hobbits had finished, they waited for everyone to finish, chatting quietly.

Aragorn stood up when he realized everyone was done.

"Sienna, Blaire? Would you like to join us for sword-fighting?"

Sienna nodded, and Blaire grinned.

"I'm not much help teaching there." Legolas shrugged. "I'll stay in the archery range, shoot some arrows."

Sienna elbowed him. "What use is that? You'll hit the middle every time."

He smiled.

As they walked to the practice area, she noticed Bormir's glances, as if he still thought she couldn't fight.

Aragorn handed Blaire a blade when she got there, and walked into a building, returning with a similar sword for Sienna.

She held it firmly, but she had a feeling she wasn't going to be good at this. Aragorn tought her the basics. Dodging his blows, some basic defense moves, and attacks. But Sienna knew she would probably forget them and go by gut instinct, which wasn't very good in her case. She would probably get stabbed.

"Pippin!" he called, interupting his battle with Merry. "Come over here."

Pippin looked up at her, eyes widening. "You want me to fight her? Shes so much taller than me!" That earned a chuckle from Sienna.

"Yes, but I haven't really showed her much. I think it's beginning to show shes better at the bow." Sienna felt her face turn red.

Pippin still looked intimidated. While they fought, it was obvious Sienna's size came to an advantage, but Pippin had more training, and in close quarters, he was just as swift as her.

And Aragorn sat watching, calling out helpful tips.

"Duck!"

"Use your small size to an advantage!"

"You're an elf, move your feet!"

"Slash!"

"Aha!" Sienna cried, as she managed to disarm the hobbit, after a fairly long fight, and knock him over. She gently pressed her blade to his neck. She raised her eyebrows at him. "I win." She raised her blade and let him stand up and brush the dirt of his clothes.

"Good job." he told her, and she smiled, and clapped him on the back. He smiled back, curly hair still covered in dirt.

"Sienna." Aragorn said. She turned, to see Blaire standing beside him. Pippin scampered off to challenge Merry to a rematch.

"Someone your own size." he said, smiling. Then he backed off.

The elves circled each other for a minute, sizing each other up. Blaire aimed a hit at her, and Sienna dodged.

"You'll have to do better than that." She teased.

"M'Kay."

They fought, dodging each others blows, bouncing around each others feet. When Aragorn called, aimed at Sienna, "Distract her."

"What?" Sienna called back, dodging a deadly blow from Blaire.

"Distract her!" He repeated.

She had no idea how, so she opened her mouth, still fighting, and began to yell the lyrics to Eye of the Tiger, at the top of her lungs.

This caused everyone to stop what they were doing to look at her in an odd way, but she kept yelling and fighting.

"IT'S THE, EYE OF THE TIGER! IT'S THE THRILL OF THE FIGHT! RISING UP TO THE CHALLENGE OF OUR RIVALS! AND THE LAST KNOWN SURVIVOR STALKS HIS PREY IN THE NIGHT! AND HES WATCHING US ALL WITH THE EYE OF THE TIGER!" she yelled, aiming and dodging.

Suddenly Blaire knocked her over and stood over her, grinning.

"I win."

But Sienna still held her weapon.

"Not yet." She mocked, confusing everyone watching (Which was a reasonable amount, they had come to see what the yelling was about), she was laying on her back, defeated. She shot out a leg and hooked her foot around Blaire's, and yanked forward. Blaire fell with a loud 'THUD' on her back. Allowing Sienna the time to stand up again, while she lay winded, and Blaire eventually stood up too, scratching the back of her head with her left hand.

By now, everyone in the arena was watching them carefully. Merry and Pippin seemed to be betting on the winner. When Blaire lept at her again, Sienna resumed her singing (She repeated the song several times in the entire fight) Dodging the blow.

After a while of bouncing and dodging, blocking and strking, Blaire hit Sienna's weapon with the hilt of her sword, and it clattered away, out of her reach. Blaire knocked her over with a hard shove and held her blade to her neck.

"You win." Sienna said, dissapointed, but trying not to show it. Pippin sighed and dropped a gold coin in Merry's hands.

Blaire removed her blade from her neck, and offered her left hand to Sienna, helping her up.

Sienna let out a loud yawn, then covered her mouth, turning a faint shade of pink. She didn't want them to know she was tired.

"Someone tired?" Blaire teased.

Sienna rolled her eyes, but waited a moment, and when Blaire didn't expect it, she gave her a hard shove, making her fall to the dirt, then she handed her blade to Aragorn and ran.

"SIENNA CAPE I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL COME AFTER YOU IN THE NIGHT WHEN YOU DON'T EXPECT IT AND KILL YOU!" Blaire screeched, running after her, but Sienna ran into her room and locked the door, so she wouldn't get in, and collapsed on the bed, not even changing out of the leather into night clothes.


End file.
